Sonrisa
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Subaru se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que jamás debió jugar el juego de las sonrisas. [Imagen de portada hecha por k-robin04]


**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece sino a Rejet.

 **Número de palabras:** 655.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), OC (personaje original), horror, angustia, drama, violencia, narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** esta viñetaparticipa en el reto #1 Horror de la comunidad de DL en Discord.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **SONRISA**

* * *

Subaru tenía miedo, de sí mismo y de la criatura que le hizo aquello a su rostro, las marcas eran tan profundas y hechas con un cuchillo especial para vampiros, por lo que, sabía que jamás podría recuperar lo que fue de su rostro.

—¿Ves? Ahora luces más feliz —le dijo aquella cosa, que siempre pensó, fue su amigo. Aquel niño de su edad a quien le comentó todos sus problemas y preocupaciones, aquel que le tendió la mano para seguir adelante y no abandonar su deseo—. Odiaba verte siempre triste, la sonrisa te queda mejor.

La sonrisa de Shin, a quien consideró su amigo lo dejaba desconcertado. No había palabras para describir lo que le hizo.

Y todo por aceptar jugar el juego de las sonrisas, donde, efectivamente, Shin le cortó la boca y le hizo una sonrisa enorme.

—No quiero... yo... me veo horrible —lloró el joven vampiro.

—Incluso cuando lloras sigues sonriendo —dijo alegre el pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos mientras se acercaba a él y le tomaba el rostro con sus manos, levantándolo para que lo mirase—. Eres tan hermoso —alagó con una sonrisa perturbadora y mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Eres un maldito demonio! —Lo empujó y salió corriendo de allí, no quería verlo jamás, Subaru no quería esa sonrisa, si de por sí fuera, la borraría para siempre.

"¡Borrate, borrate, borrate!"

Se repetía una y otra vez mientras se veía en el reflejo del lago a donde llegó, a pesar de que sabía que nada funcionaría, tendría aquella sonrisa para siempre, todo por un maldito juego. Ya no podría regresar a casa, no de esa manera. Por lo que, como todo niño, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar.

—Hey, Subaru-chan, ya no llores —Escuchó la voz de Shin, quien no esperó una respuesta de Subaru para abrazarlo por detrás. Sus nervios aumentaron, pero quedó entumecido—. Yo te hice esto, yo puedo borrarla, puedo llevarme su sonrisa —le susurró al oído mientras llevaba sus manos a la sonrisa de Subaru.

—Llevatela, haz que desaparezca —le pidió, entre lágrimas— por favor.

Shin sonrió y con ambas manos, tapó todo su rostro con fuerza, Subaru, por instinto, intentó protegerse, pero el pelinegro era más fuerte que él; y el fuerte aroma hizo que se desmayara.

. . .

—Subaru-chan, despierta —escuchó la voz de Shin, tan dulce y amable que lo hizo despertar, encontrándose con el mismo mirándolo desde arriba—. Hice lo que me pediste, ¿cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó, y Subaru, al intentar responder, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

No podía hablar.

Rápidamente, se acercó al lago para poder ver su reflejo, dándose cuenta de que no tenía boca, abrió sus ojos estupefacto. Entonces, se giró nuevamente hacia Shin, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras el viento hacía volar sus oscuros cabellos.

—Ahora tu sonrisa me pertenece —manifestó, Subaru seguía intentando decirle algo, a pesar de que sabía que no saldría nada—. Debo decir, que es la más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto —alagó nuevamente el desconocido ser el cual Subaru se arrepintió de haber conocido.

Quería que borrase aquellas horribles marcas, no su boca por completo.

Pero ahora no podía hacer nada para que Shin se la devolviera. Ya había dejado en claro que jamás lo haría, y que se quedaría así para siempre. Como un monstruo, un vampiro sin boca, ¿cómo succionaría sangre? ¿tendría que inyectársela? En realidad, ya ni eso le importaba. Ya no encontraba razones para vivir, tenía miedo de él mismo; e incluso su madre, cuando lo vio, sólo pudo gritar del terror. Tan horrible, nadie lo aceptaría.

Por lo que, sólo pudo dirigirse a las colinas, encontrar una cueva en donde descansar mientras moría lentamente sin la sangre. A veces podía oír a Shin hablarle, susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien, y a veces pensaba que así era, porque era el único ser que lo quería, con o sin boca.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Ok, lo intenté, pero creo que salió más triste que horrorífico, pero la primera idea que tuve era el triple de triste así que... me alegró este resultado. Shin, el primer nombre que se me ocurrió para mi OC, y no pude pensar en otro que le quedase a mi pequeño, lo siento si lo confundieron con Shin Tsukinami XD ah, en fin, espero les haya gustado :'3


End file.
